The present invention relates to golf swing training aids and golf swing training methods.
Important to a fundamentally sound and repeating golf swing is the ability to consistently deliver the clubhead at impact on the proper path and with the club face square to the target line. Golf instructors often refer to delivering the clubhead to the ball “on plane”. The plane is defined by two lines—one drawn through the club shaft at address and the other along the target line. At address, the club shaft will lie on the plane, and ideally the golfer will want to return the club shaft on the same plane at impact.
Golfers who slice the golf ball tend to cut across the ball on a swing path in which the club travels from outside the target line to inside the target line on the downswing. This is often referred to as “coming over the top” on the downswing and is the cause of much inconsistency and poor ball striking. An “over the top” swing will usually result in the shaft of the club extending from the ball at impact at a more upright angle than at address. That is, the golfer's hands will be in a higher position at impact with the club shaft lying in a more upright plane as compared with the plane established by the club shaft at address.
Delivering the clubhead to the ball from too far inside the target lines is also problematic, often resulting in poor ball contact with the golfer pushing and hooking shots. Again, the golfer is unable to return the clubhead to the ball on plane.
A need therefore exists in the art to help golfers minimize the difference between the shaft angle or swing plane at address and the shaft angle or swing plane at impact.
There is also a need in the art for a golf training aid or device that will give the user feedback as to whether the user's club is in the proper position at impact.
There is also a need in the art for a golf training aid or device that can be easily adjusted to account for differences in size and posture from one golfer to another.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved golf swing training device.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training device which quickly and easily teaches a golfer the proper swing plane.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training device which teaches a golfer to duplicate the swing plane at address and at impact.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training device which generates muscle memory for a golfer using the device.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training device which is adjustable to accommodate all golfers, regardless of size and swing posture.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training device which can be used by both right-handed and left-handed golfers.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training method which accurately positions the golfer's hands for a proper swing.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training method which provides instant feedback to the golfer.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training method which teaches the golfer the proper swing plane.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.